Jamais assez pour personne
by choup37
Summary: 1x20. Malcom sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir en un 'o' surpris en découvrant Tommy sur le pas de sa porte. 'Es-tu ivre '
1. Chapter 1

_**La saison 1 est un puits à histoires sur les Merlyn! J'étais tellement frustrée de voir comment la relation entre Tommy et Laurel s'est détériorée, je les adore ensemble, ils étaient absolument adorables et à mes yeux, Tommy la méritait bien davantage qu'Oliver *grommelle***_

 _ **Bref.**_

 _ **Comme toujours, je me suis donc vengée en tournant les choses à ma sauce. Long life to Malcom.**_

* * *

 _ **Jamais assez pour personne**_

* * *

Malcom sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir en un 'o' surpris en découvrant Tommy sur le pas de sa porte. Bien peu de choses réussissaient à le surprendre ces derniers temps, mais cette découverte faisait définitivement partie du top 5.

Là, devant lui, sur le pas de porte du manoir Merlyn, à plus de 23h passées, se trouvait son fils, ses vêtements trempés et son expression hagarde.

 _-Tommy ?_

 _-'pa .._

 _-Tommy, grand Dieu !_ siffla _-_ t-il avant de l'attraper pour le faire rentrer de force au sec. _Tu es trempé ! Et.._ Il plissa les yeux. _Es-tu ivre?_ grogna-t-il, son expression passant instantanément d'inquiète à désapprobatrice puis furieuse.

 _-Je .. je crois._. Un hoquet secoua le jeune homme, qui tituba. _Oh .. tu .. Tu es encore fu-furieux, hein ? Comme .. d'ha-a-bit-u..d-d..-e..._

Malcom sentit un pic de culpabilité le frapper : Tommy était clairement dans un état indescriptible, et il avait dû se douter de la réaction qu'aurait son père en le découvrant ainsi, mais il était quand même venu. Laisser ses anciens réflexes le dominer n'aiderait en rien son fils. La remontrance pouvait attendre que celui-ci ait dessoulé, en attendant, Tommy avait besoin de lui.

Repoussant tous les mauvais souvenirs que cette situation pourrait réveiller, Malcom secoua la tête, et saisit le bras du jeune homme, grimaçant quand ce dernier sursauta.

 _-Je .. elle .. 'pa .. S'il te plait.._

Le regard que lui lança Tommy aurait fait pleurer des pierres : son père sentit ses intestins se tordre.

Quelque chose était arrivé à son fils.

Tommy n'avait plus touché à une bouteille depuis qu'il sortait avec Laurel. Plus excessivement, en tout cas. Oh, il ne refuserait pas une bière ou un bon verre, mais ce serait tout. La jeune Lance avait eu un effet plus que bénéfique sur lui.

Était-ce à dire que la jeune femme avait un rapport avec l'état actuel de son fils? Ou était-ce lié à ce petit garçon dont les parents avaient été tués ? Malcom avait senti la nausée le saisir en découvrant l'information à la télévision: encore une autre famille détruite. Encore un orphelin.

Le petit n'avait que sept ans.

Tommy en avait eu huit.

Voilà pourquoi il devait détruite les Glades. Voilà pourquoi il fallait assainir la ville. Il n'existait pas de seconde chose ou d'alternative pour ces gens. Seule la force était efficace.

La force ne lui serait d'aucun secours, cependant, pour l'aider avec son problème actuel : face à lui, Tommy attendait silencieusement, son expression exprimant clairement sa peur pour la réprimande qu'il s'attendait à recevoir.

Malcom plissa les lèvres, et ravala les mots colériques prêts à en tomber. À la place, il se força à adoucir ses traits, laissant son inquiétude filtrer à travers son visage.

 _-Occupons-nous de toi, veux-tu ?_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Malcom glissa ses mains sous son manteau trempé, l'aidant à le retirer avant de le jeter dans un coin, son esprit concentré sur les tremblements violents qui saisirent Tommy à peine le tissu eut-il disparu. Le reste suivit, le jeune homme se laissant faire avec une facilité effrayante alors que les habits tombaient au sol, gorgés d'eau. Malcom secoua de nouveau la tête, avant de l'entrainer dans le salon où ronflait un feu féroce.

 _-Assied-toi._

Une couverture de laine épaisse atterrit bientôt sur les épaules du jeune homme, qui se roula instinctivement en boule près de l'âtre. Il ne réalisa pas que son père s'était absenté quelques instants, pour bientôt revenir, armé de serviettes et vêtements secs.

 _-Enlève ça._

Tommy gémit, et se roula un peu plus dans le tissu chaud. Le plus âgé roula des yeux, mais se força à se montrer patient, s'accroupissant à coté de lui avant d'expliquer le plus gentiment possible:

 _-Il faut te sécher, sinon tu vas attraper la mort._

Un reniflement. Une main vacillante apparut sous la couverture.

 _-Je .. j'peux le faire.._

 _-Je crois que tu te surestimes, fils,_ ironisa Malcom, avant de pester intérieurement en voyant l'expression de Tommy s'effondrer.

 _-Toujours .. juste.. une déception.._

Bien joué, Malcom.

 _-Tommy,_ tenta-t-il de corriger – pourquoi tout était-il toujours si difficile quand il s'agissait de sa propre progéniture – _tu trembles, tu es trempé, et tu es à moitié enfoncé sous une montagne de laine. Tu penses vraiment être en état pour te sécher ?_

L'intéressé plissa le nez.

 _-J'imagine .. que non.. mais je .._ Son regard se fit têtu. _Je veux.. ce serait .. être faible... Tu n'aimes pas.. les faibles,_ marmonna le jeune homme.

Malcom crut qu'il allait se tirer une balle.

Bien sûr que son fils ne voudrait pas se montrer faible devant lui : le PDG n'avait cessé de l'attaquer ces vingt dernières années à chaque petite preuve de fragilité.

Il n'était que ce que son père avait créé.

L'intéressé se pinça l'arête du nez.

Il aurait tout le temps pour s'auto-apitoyer plus tard.

 _-Tommy,_ articula-t-il le plus calmement possible. _Ôte cette couverture et laisse-moi m'occuper de toi._

 _-Toujours à.. tout diriger.. je ne suis pas un de tes employés,_ bougonna ce dernier, mais il obtempéra malgré tout.

À peine eut-il enlevé la couverture que les tremblements reprirent de plus belle. Malcom entreprit de réveiller sa circulation sanguine en le séchant vigoureusement, la peau pale devenant rouge sous ses soins.

 _-Non,_ répliqua-t-il. _Tu es mon fils. Et tu vas être malade toute la nuit si tu ne me laisses pas faire._

Tommy avait fermé les yeux, semblant reprendre un peu ses esprits. Son père le connaissait trop bien, néanmoins – ironiquement, il maitrisait parfaitement chacune des étapes du 'Tommy ivre' – aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de voir son expression se faire chagrine.

 _-Je suis.. misérable.. hein ?_

Et voilà l'auto-apitoiement.

Son fils interpréta mal son silence – ou peut-être le comprit-il trop bien – car il baissa la tête, ses épaules s'affaissant.

 _-Pas besoin de le dire.. Je suis une loque.._

 _-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu te mettes dans un tel état?_ répliqua Malcom en attaquant son dos, avant de lui lancer un t-shirt.

Tommy grogna en le recevant, son expression se faisant buttée.

 _-Nah._

Cette fois, Malcom ne chercha même pas à cacher son exaspération.

 _-Évidemment. Tu débarques ivre et trempé à plus de 22h ici, mais tu ne vas pas me dire pourquoi._

Tommy baissa un peu plus la tête. Malcom eut un flash d'un tout petit garçon fuyant son regard après avoir commis une énorme bêtise.

Tout au fond de lui, Tommy n'avait pas grandi.

Malcom fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années: il laissa tomber le masque, et tendit sa main libre pour la glisser dans les cheveux en pétard du plus jeune. Celui-ci sursauta, lui lançant un regard paniqué qui provoqua une nouvelle onde de culpabilité chez son géniteur.

Tommy avait peur de lui.

 _-Dis-moi,_ murmura-t-il doucement. _S'il te plait._

Le brun secoua précipitamment la tête.

 _-Pour .. que tu cries ? Non m-merci, je p-a-asse._

Malcom fronça les sourcils.

 _-Finis de t'habiller,_ ordonna-t-il sèchement en reculant.

Tommy fit la moue, mais obéit, disparaissant ensuite de nouveau sous la couverture. Son père l'étudia en silence quelques instants, cherchant le meilleur angle d'attaque. Le jeune homme avait commencé à reprendre ses esprits, mais cela signifiait également qu'il était encore plus fragile, ses sentiments étouffés par l'alcool de nouveau à fleur de peau.

Malcom s'assit donc sur le canapé, à coté de lui, et attendit.

La patience était une des vertus les plus respectées d'un guerrier.

Malcom était loin d'être un néophyte.

Son attente paya finalement lorsqu'un reniflement émergea du tas de couvertures.

 _-T-oo-ujours là ? Wow, c'..est un re-record._

Malcom se sentit rouler des yeux.

Quinze guerriers de Nanda Parbat seraient plus simples à affronter que son propre fils.

 _-Si tu es venu pour mordre.._

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent.

 _-Je .. ce n'est pas.. Oh, j'enchai-i-ine les conneries,_ gémit-il en laissant tomber sa tête en avant.

 _-Te bourrer, conduire ivre ou la raison derrière tout ça ?_

La honte s'étala sur le visage de l'intéressé. La peur et la colère de Malcom perçaient dans chacun de ses mots. Il ne pouvait même pas penser à ce qu'il aurait fait si Tommy s'était tué sur la route. Ce dernier semblait se dégonfler lentement sur place, son visage disparaissant avec une rapidité terrifiante entre ses épaules.

Son père hésita, avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

 _-Dis-moi._

Ce n'était ni un ordre ni une commande; c'était une demande, simple, inquiète, évidente. Tommy se mordilla la lèvre, son envie de se confier se mêlant à la peur d'être encore une fois jeté et humilié. La partie de son esprit embrumé qui pleurait de désespoir prit le dessus, son besoin de soutien plus fort que ses peurs.

Ou bien était-ce tout simplement l'alcool.

Il était complètement bourré, après tout.

 _-Elle a.. J'ai.. J'a-a-ai.._ Un hoquet le secoua en même temps qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes dévalait ses joues rougies par le chagrin. _Je l'ai q..qui..quittée.._

Le sol s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Malcom.

 _-Tommy,_ murmura-t-il, sa tristesse pour son fils prenant le pas sur tout autre sentiment.

 _-E-e-elle .. Je suis.. pas assez.. J'ai-i-i jamais.. Je croyais.. Ma-ai-is je suis pas.. a-a-assez.._

Malcom fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas : la jeune Laurel était clairement profondément amoureuse de Tommy. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ?

Était-ce l'inhibition provoquée par l'alcool ? Le besoin de contact ? Un instant le jeune homme était roulé en boule devant le feu, le suivant il s'était déplacé contre les jambes de Malcom, son visage pressé contre ses genoux.

Si jeune, si fragile, si aisé à manipuler dans sa douleur. Si malheureux.

Laurel était tout pour Tommy. Même Malcom avait pu le voir. Sa confession lui brisait le cœur, le sentiment accentué par l'auto-dénigrement qui émanait de chacun de ses mots. Tommy n'avait aucune confiance en lui.

Malgré lui, Malcom se sentit glisser une main dans les cheveux humides, le souvenir de ce petit bonhomme cherchant du réconfort lui remontant une nouvelle fois à l'esprit.

* * *

- _ **P-Pardon, papa, hoqueta le petit.**_

 _ **L'expression jusqu'alors sévère de Malcom s'adoucit légèrement : sans un mot, il saisit son fils, le soulevant pour venir le placer sur ses genoux. Thomas se roula immédiatement en boule contre lui, enfonçant son visage dans le creux rassurant de son épaule tandis que ses mains allaient saisir les pans de sa veste.**_

 _ **Malcom était toujours celui dont il craignait le plus la colère.**_

 _ **Son père n'élèverait jamais la voix, mais la manière dont il le fixerait froidement**_ _ **convierait**_ _ **plus efficacement sa pensée que n'importe quels cris.**_

 _ **-C'est ok, fils. C'est terminé.**_

 _ **-Je .. je voulais pas..**_

 _ **-Tu as réparé ta bêtise et tu t'es excusé, Tommy, répondit doucement Malcom en caressant ses cheveux. Tu es pardonné.**_

 _ **-Pour .. pour de vrai ?**_

 _ **Le plus âgé hocha la tête. Tommy releva vers lui un regard apeuré.**_

 _ **-Tu.. tu vas pas partir ?**_

 _ **-Oh, Tommy, je ne partirai jamais, répliqua fermement son père. Je serai toujours là.**_

 _ **-Promis ?**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

* * *

 _Je serai toujours là._

 _-Je suis là, Tommy,_ murmura-t-il, cherchant désespéramment les bons mots pour aider son fils. _Tu n'es pas seul._

 _-Si … Tu vas me laisse-er.. encore.._

Je suis désolé, Rebecca.

 _-Je suis là, Tommy,_ répéta-t-il fermement. _Je ne pars nulle part._

 _-Tu .. tu mens.. tu es parti deux ans.. T-t-tu m'as laissé.. Ollie aussi.. L-L-Lau..r-r-re...l … Je.. Je croy..ais.. Elle dit qu'elle m'ai-aime.. mais elle re-regarde Oll-i-ie.. Je veux pas.. je suis pas.. un rempla..ç..ant.. Je suis pas as..asssssssez.. pour.. per-per-sonne.._

Un rire sans joie lui échappa. Malcom sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Il avait créé cela. C'était à cause de lui que son fils ne croyait pas en ses capacités.

 _-Oliver ne te trahirait pas, Tommy,_ rappela-t-il, sa main libre se glissant dans le cou de ce dernier, le serrant gentiment.

Tommy frémit au contact, mais – encore une autre preuve de son mal-être- ne le repoussa pas.

 _-Il .. Il dit.. qu'il f-fera r-r-ien.. Mais ell-e-e le regarde.. Je les ai v-uus.. ensemble.. E-lle était.. d...ans s-s-s-es.. bras.._

Ah.

 _-Je croyais.. 'pa.. je.. l'aime.. tellement.. telleeeeeeeeement_ – sa voix était monté d'un octave en même temps que ses pleurs reprenaient de plus belle – _J'ai... je voulais.. être mi.. mieux.._ \- Il plissa les yeux, à la recherche du bon mot – _mei.. meilleur pour e..lle.. Ell-e m..me manque.._

Malcom soupira, avant de faire quelque chose qui aurait provoqué une crise cardiaque chez son fils en temps normal. Mais en cet instant, celui-ci était ivre, et complètement déphasé : il existait une chance sur deux pour qu'il ne se rappelle de rien le lendemain.

Malcom se pencha, et lentement, avec une précaution infinie, déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Tommy.

La main de celui-ci agrippa son pantalon.

Tommy allait tellement le haïr, à son réveil.

 _-C'est ok, fils,_ souffla-t-il doucement, répétant les mots qu'il avait prononcés il y a plus de deux décennies. _Tu as eu raison de venir._

Un reniflement.

 _-C'est pas.. comme si j'a... j'avais le choix.. Il me.. r-res-te.. qu'ici.._

 _-Ce sera toujours ta maison, Thomas,_ répondit fermement Malcom.

Même à moitié ivre, l'intéressé tressaillit en entendant son vrai prénom.

 _-Allez, viens. Tu ne vas pas dormir sur le tapis._

 _-Je .. je peux pas.. lit.. trop l..oin..._

 _-Je ne pensais pas au lit,_ commenta son père en l'aidant à se lever, avant de l'installer sur le canapé.

Tommy grommela en se sentant pris en charge. Sa tirade irritée se tut lorsque Malcom passa la main sur son visage.

 _-Repose-toi. Je serai là demain matin._

 _-Nah .. tu.. s-seras.. parti.. c-comme.. touj..ours.. P..apa ?_

 _-Oui, Tommy?_ murmura celui-ci.

Est-ce que son fils réalisait à quel point ses mots le heurtaient ? Savoir qu'il les méritait n'aidait pas à apaiser la douleur qu'ils provoquaient.

 _-M_.. _merci_ , marmonna le jeune homme, son expression misérable.

Malgré lui, Malcom sentit un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Son fils avait toujours été sa faiblesse.

 _-Tout va s'arranger, fils. Je te le promets._

La bouche de Tommy se tordit en une forme amère.

 _-C'e..est.. g..gent..il.. mais.. c'est... faux.._

L'instant d'après, ses paupières se fermaient, un sommeil sans rêve le saisissant alors que tout son corps se détendait enfin.

Malcom poussa un long soupir. Il tira sur la couverture qui recouvrait Tommy, s'assurant que seul son visage dépassait, avant de s'accorder un nouveau moment de faiblesse et passer sa main dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Les mèches étaient humides mais douces, un triste contraste avec le tourment qui secouait le jeune homme.

Lentement, à contrecœur, le PDG se redressa finalement, un regard déterminé apparaissant sur son visage. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son fils, avant de se diriger avec assurance vers la pièce avoisinante la plus proche.

Il devait appeler Mlle Lance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le second chapitre, il y en a quatre en tous terminés, comme toujours :)**

 **Merci à Rian pour sa review qui m'a rendue tellement heureuse, c'est toujours effrayant de poster sur un nouveau forum!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Laurel émergea de sa crise de larmes en entendant son portable sonner. Devant elle, une bouteille intacte oubliée sur une petite table. La jeune femme renifla, avant de saisir l'importun : elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant un numéro inconnu. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir la force de parler avec qui que ce soit, encore moins quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La sonnerie s'intensifia, insistante, lourde, tenace.

Laurel roula des yeux en appuyant sur le bouton. Qui que ce soit, qu'ils soient prêts à faire leur prière.

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Mademoiselle Lance ?_

Celle-ci ferma un instant les yeux.

 _-Monsieur Merlyn. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le meilleur moment pour m'appeler._

 _-Je pense au contraire que c'est un moment parfait,_ répliqua Malcolm, sa voix polie mais clairement tendue. _Je pensais que vous voudriez savoir que j'ai trouvé mon fils complètement ivre et trempé jusqu'à l'os sur le pas de ma porte._

Le cœur de Laurel cessa de battre un instant.

 _-Ivre ? Est-ce qu'il.. Il a conduit ivre?_ siffla-t-elle, son chagrin disparaissant derrière sa peur.

 _Merlyn, je vais tellement te tuer._

 _-Heureux de noter votre inquiétude. Je lui ai déjà passé un savon,_ commenta amèrement Malcolm. _Ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous appelle._

 _-Non ? Je ._. Laurel inspira profondément. _Laissez-moi deux secondes,_ marmonna-t-elle en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

 _Il va bien il va bien il va bien._

Malcolm dut deviner le cours de ses pensées, car il ajouta plus gentiment :

 _-Il va bien, Laurel. Il dort sur le canapé. Il aura une gueule de bois d'enfer à son réveil, mais ce n'est rien auquel il n'est pas habitué,_ soupira-t-il, sa lassitude évidente.

Laurel secoua la tête.

 _-Qu'est-ce que.. qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?_ demanda-t-elle prudemment, trop fatiguée pour se prendre la tête avec le PDG.

Un nouveau soupir. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule éprouvée.

 _-Qu'il a rompu avec vous._

La jeune femme expira bruyamment.

 _-Correct_ , siffla-t-elle.

Malcolm se pinça l'arête du nez. Il sentait venir une conversation difficile.

 _-J'essaye de comprendre ce qui est arrivé, Laurel. Je croyais que tout allait bien entre vous._

 _-Je le croyais aussi_ , grommela-t-elle. Jusqu'à ce soir.

 _-Est-ce trop demandé d'avoir un peu de contexte? Tommy n'était pas exactement en état de m'en donner,_ répliqua Malcolm.

Laurel soupira. Merlyn avait sans doute le droit de savoir, ne serait-ce que parce que c'était lui qui avait récupéré son fils en loques.

 _-Le.. petit qui a perdu ses parents_ , expliqua-t-elle, son chagrin remontant à cette pensée, _le monstre qui les a tués, il nous a attaqués._

 _-IL A QUOI ?_

Malcolm avait littéralement rugi, son cerveau explosant en même temps qu'il faisait un bond sur sa chaise dans la cuisine. La peur qui venait de le saisir à l'idée que son fils ait manqué de mourir broya ses poumons, le laissant en proie à un début de crise de panique. Seul son entrainement de la Ligue lui permit de retrouver suffisamment de contrôle pour qu'il puisse de nouveau respirer sans avoir l'impression que son cœur implosait.

Laurel se maudit intérieurement : pour une avocate, elle avait complètement manqué sa formulation. Malcolm était sans aucun doute un homme d'affaires froid et implacable, mais Tommy était son fils, et elle venait de lui dire qu'il avait manqué de mourir.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_ siffla très bas le plus âgé, chacun de ses mots semblant aussi tendu qu'une corde prête à rompre.

 _-L'archer .. Il nous a sauvés._

Malcolm ferma les yeux. Malgré son ressentiment personnel à l'égard du justicier masqué, il devait reconnaître au moins une qualité à ce dernier : il semblait toujours se placer entre son garçon et tout danger.

 _-Tommy... Il a décidé que l'endroit le plus sûr serait chez Oliver.. Les Queen sont surprotégés,_ renifla la jeune femme.

Son interlocuteur sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage : malgré son inquiétude et son irritation actuelles, il ne put contenir une pointe de fierté à l'égard de son fils. Celui-ci avait pris la bonne décision en se tournant vers Moira : la blonde était pire qu'une mère louve quand il s'agissait de ses proches.

Son sourire disparut en entendant la suite. D'une voix hachée, Laurel lui décrivit l'attaque au manoir Queen, les gardes du corps morts et l'affrontement monstrueux qui avait eu lieu dans les couloirs et escaliers. Oliver s'était interposé, au péril de sa vie. Un garde était mort pour le sauver, réussissant à abattre le tueur. Le groupe était sauf, mais traumatisé.

La voix de Laurel se tendit lorsqu'elle expliqua l'attitude illogique de Tommy après le départ du petit garçon : sa soudaine froideur, son visage fermé, le chagrin dans ses yeux, ses mensonges évidents, sa fuite, l'incompréhension de Laurel.

Malcolm contint un profond soupir.

 _-Laurel, il n'y a pas de manière délicate de formuler cela, vous me pardonnerez donc ma brusquerie. Mon fils pense que vous êtes toujours amoureuse d'Oliver._

 _-Quoi ?!_

 _-Il affirme vous avoir vue dans ses bras ; il dit aussi qu'Oliver est toujours amoureux de vous mais ne bougera pas par respect pour lui._

 _-C'est … Oh, damnit,_ grogna la brune, en se passant la main sur le visage.

Tommy avait dû la voir après leur arrivée chez Oliver : Laurel se sentait tellement mal à ce moment, elle n'avait pas réfléchi et avait cherché du soutien auprès du blond. Elle n'avait pas pensé à mal, mais Tommy avait dû le prendre autrement.

Tommy et sa peur de ne jamais être assez, Tommy qui craignait constamment de n'être qu'un remplaçant, Tommy qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi une fille comme elle voudrait de quelqu'un comme lui. Elle pensait avoir réussi à apaiser ses démons, mais apparemment, elle s'était trompée. La jeune femme secoua la tête, se reprochant de n'avoir rien vu : c'était pourtant si évident. La tension qui habitait son petit-ami ces derniers temps à chaque fois qu'Oliver apparaissait aurait pu briser des briques.

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Tommy. Il n'avait plus été le même depuis que son père avait manqué de mourir.

 _-Laurel ?_

 _-Il .. Tommy.. Il n'est plus le même depuis que.._

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant les bons mots. Comme toujours, Malcolm prouva sa finesse en devinant ce qui la tourmentait.

 _-Depuis qu'on a voulu me tuer ?_

 _-Oui.. Et c'est complètement normal, mais il.. Il s'est fermé, il n'est plus aussi honnête qu'avant, je sais qu'il me cache des choses,_ soupira-t-elle. E _t c'est pareil avec Oliver, ils ne se parlent plus.._

 _-Il a sans doute d'excellentes raisons pour cela,_ répliqua Malcolm. _Quelles qu'elles soient, il faut les trouver et réparer les choses, Laurel. Tommy a besoin de vous._

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, et répliqua, son ton cassant :

 _-Commencez par les réparer entre vous._

À sa grande surprise, le père de Tommy eut un long rire amer.

 _-Touché, Mademoiselle Lance. Tommy ne vous a donc pas dit que les choses se sont améliorées entre nous ? Il existe une raison si c'est vers moi qu'il s'est tourné pour trouver un job après avoir quitté celui qu'il avait avec Oliver. Je ne suis sans aucun doute pas le père de l'année, mais même moi sais reconnaitre un manque de confiance._

Laurel sentit sa bouche former un rond : les choses s'étaient améliorées entre Tommy et Malcolm ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Il ne lui avait rien dit.. Il ne lui disait plus rien, constata-t-elle tristement.

 _-Tommy devrait être dans un état suffisant demain pour venir travailler._ La voix de Malcolm était froide. _Je pense que vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à Merlyn Industry, la porte vous est ouverte quand vous le désirez._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Son royaume pour une aspirine.

Tommy allait exploser.

Comment avait-il pu être assez con la veille pour se torcher comme il l'avait fait ? Il savait pourtant qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool.

Le jeune homme lança un regard morne à son ordinateur : la lumière de ce dernier lui explosait le cerveau et les yeux. Son regard se posa sur la photo d'un bâtiment affiché devant lui : malgré lui, un pâle sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il fixait l'orphelinat de la ville. Lorsqu'il était venu la queue entre les pattes demander un travail à son père, il s'était attendu à des moqueries et un cynisme claquant. Mais Malcolm avait clairement semblé aux anges, le serrant contre lui et lui promettant qu'il pourrait rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il le désirerait.

Et puis il lui avait proposé de travailler dans le service œuvrant avec les œuvres caritatives. Tommy avait senti sa bouche former un 'o' énorme : comment son père avait-il deviné que c'était à celui-ci qu'il pensait en venant le voir ? Malcom avait esquissé un sourire narquois, avant d'ajouter plus gentiment :

 _-Tu es comme elle, fils. Le même cœur, la même générosité. Je pense que c'est l'endroit parfait pour toi. À moins que tu ne préfères la comptabilité?_ avait-il ajouté en sentant l'air s'emplir d'une émotion gênante.

Tommy l'avait fixé, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il avait entendu, avant de plisser le nez.

 _-J'en ai assez fait pour le reste de ma vie, merci bien !_

Malcolm avait – son merveilleux et cristallin – explosé de rire. Pour son plus grand plaisir, le jeune homme n'avait pas tardé à trouver ses marques, son enthousiasme et ses relations lui permettant de compenser le manque d'expérience.

Malcolm était aux anges.

Son fils faisait vivre l'esprit de Rebecca de la plus pure des manières.

Ce n'était certainement pas ainsi que s'était senti Tommy en se réveillant ce matin avec une gueule de bois à péter des murs : il avait grogné en découvrant un verre d'eau accompagné d'un paquet de doliprane sur la petite table de bois face au feu. Deux médicaments et un verre d'eau engloutis plus tard, il était parvenu à se lever, se sentant d'aussi bonne humeur qu'un fauve à qui on a volé sa proie.

Son père l'attendait dans la cuisine quand il y était entré. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas parlé, le plus jeune trop défoncé et l'ainé peu désireux d'échanger avec un Tommy ronchon.

Il y avait des combats devant lesquels mêmes les plus courageux devaient renoncer.

Beaucoup de mâchoires étaient tombées ce matin-là dans la tour en voyant le père et le fils entrer ensemble dans le hall d'accueil. Leur manque d'entente était connu de tous, et l'arrivée de l'héritier malaimé dans la horde d'employés avait déjà fait beaucoup jaser, mais cela? Les paparazzis allaient en faire leurs grands titres pendant une semaine.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être perplexes: Tommy ne savait sur quel pied danser vis-à-vis de Malcolm. Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de la veille, mais savait qu'il était arrivé défoncé et complètement ivre au manoir familial. Des bribes de leur conversation lui demeuraient, l'essentiel bien présent dans son esprit : Malcolm savait pourquoi il avait bu. Au lieu de le juger et le laisser crever sur le sol, son père l'avait visiblement aidé, s'il en jugeait par son changement de tenue et son absence d'hypothermie.

Malcolm l'avait soigné.

Tommy ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information.

Peut-être que son père était vraiment en train de changer, finalement : il avait sans aucun doute pris un virage très différent depuis la tentative manquée d'assassinat qu'il avait subie. Tommy frissonna à cette pensée : il aurait pu le perdre. Leur relation avait été venimeuse au possible, mais Malcolm était le seul parent vivant qui lui demeurait.

Il fallait qu'il saisisse la chance qui leur était offerte. Son père ne l'avait pas envoyé dans le service caritatif pour rien : c'était un geste silencieux de demande de paix, une tentative de lui faire plaisir en lui donnant la possibilité de suivre les pas de sa mère. Tommy voulait lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Malgré les restes latents de rancœur qui pouvaient toujours le saisir, la part en lui désireuse de retrouver leur lien demeurait la plus forte : Tommy voulait rendre fier son père. Il voulait voir ce même sourire étirer de nouveau ses lèvres quand il entrerait dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge en bas de l'écran de son ordinateur : bientôt midi et demi. Il était largement le temps de faire une pause. Peut-être Malcolm serait-il libre pour un déjeuner : l'espoir faisait vivre.

* * *

Tommy déglutit devant la porte le séparant du bureau de son père: prenant une profonde inspiration, il vérifia sa tenue, lissant les manches de son costume avant de frapper lentement. Une voix froide lui répondit immédiatement.

 _-Entrez._

Aucune trace ne restait de l'attaque violente qu'avait subie la pièce à peine un mois et demi auparavant. Tommy ne put contenir un frisson, néanmoins, les terribles souvenirs de cet horrible jour toujours parfaitement gravés dans sa mémoire. Il sentit une once d'espoir le saisir en apercevant son père seul à son bureau : ce dernier lui sourit, son regard sévère s'adoucissant en découvrant son fils.

 _-Tommy. Tu as survécu à ta matinée ?_

Un reniflement lui répondit, l'intéressé se redressant.

 _-Rien qu'une aspirine ne peut faire disparaître,_ répliqua-t-il, refusant d'admettre la douleur qui vrillait son cerveau devant son alpha de père.

Certaines habitudes étaient dures à perdre.

Le regard de Malcolm lui indiquait clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas, mais son paternel eut l'intelligence de ne pas insister.

 _-C'est une bonne nouvelle, alors, car tu as de la visite._

 _-Moi ?_

Malcolm fit un signe derrière lui.

Tommy sentit le sang refluer de son visage : Laurel le fixait, une rage noire déformant son joli visage.

 _-Que.._

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'enfuir, la brunette avait traversé la distance les séparant : Tommy siffla en recevant un coup de poing dans le bras. Deux autres suivirent, aussi vifs et douloureux.

 _-Tu es malade ?!_

 _-Un pour m'avoir quittée ! Un autre pour t'être bourré, et le dernier pour avoir conduit ivre !_

Tommy jeta un regard trahi à son père, qui lui en rendit un blanc.

 _-Tu l'as appelée ?!_

 _-Vous deux avez besoin d'une très, très longue discussion_ , répliqua Malcolm.

 _-Je ne te demande pas ton aide !_

Un nouveau coup sur le bras lui rappela la présence de Laurel. Le jeune homme grogna, avant de se diriger vers la porte, pour être interrompu par une prise sur son poignet.

 _-Bon Dieu, Tommy, tu peux être un tel con parfois !_

L'intéressé eut un sourire amer.

 _-C'est bien pour cela que tu devrais partir et me foutre la paix !_

Laurel le fusilla du regard. Malcolm s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil : cela allait être intéressant.

 _-Tu peux me parler comme si tu t'en fichais, mais je sais que tu mens ! Bon Dieu, Tommy, je ne suis plus amoureuse d'Oliver !_

 _-Non ? Vous êtes bien proches, pourtant ! Pauvre Sarah, elle doit se retourner dans sa tombe !_

Laurel perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait.

 _-Tu sais, parfois, tu ressembles exactement à ton père,_ murmura-t-elle.

Tommy blêmit, alors que Malcolm fronçait les sourcils.

 _-Je vous ai vus ensemble_ , siffla son fils – l'attaque comme réponse, toujours – _dans les bras l'un de l'autre !_

 _-Et alors ? J'ai le droit de faire un câlin à qui je veux !_

 _-Un câlin ?_ répéta Tommy. _Ce n'était pas un 'câlin'!_ cria-t-il. _On aurait dit un couple !_

 _-J'étais traumatisée! On nous avait tiré dessus à peine une heure avant! J'avais besoin de réconfort, et tu n'étais pas là !_ Laurel plissa les yeux. _Tu n'es plus là! Tu ne me parles plus! Tu es froid, et distant, tu me caches des choses, tu n'es pas honnête !_

 _-Je .._

 _-Arrête ! Arrête, Tommy!_ La brune leva les bras au ciel. _Tu as lâché Oliver ! Tu es parti de la discothèque ! Et tu ne me diras pas pourquoi !_

 _-Pourquoi? Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi?_ hurla le jeune homme, outré. _Ton cher Oliver croyait ton père ! Quand il est venu m'accuser de vendre du Vertigo ! Il doutait ! De moi !_

La bouche de Laurel s'ouvrit en un rond choqué, alors qu'un grognement désapprobateur montait du bureau de son père.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Il me prenait pour un dealer ! Parce que j'ai.._ Tommy secoua la tête, la honte le saisissant. _Parce qu'il connait mon passé.._

 _-Mais lui aussi a.. Oh, il va m'entendre,_ grogna la brune.

 _-Laisse tomber, Laurel,_ soupira Tommy. _Il n'y a rien à réparer._

 _-C'est une bonne chose que je ne te demande pas ton avis, alors,_ rétorqua Laurel en croisant les bras. _Sinon notre couple n'aurait aucune chance._

Le jeune homme se renfrogna. En le regardant ainsi, irrité et tendu et clairement épuisé et blasé et effrayé, l'avocate réalisa à quel point malgré tout son amour, Tommy était toujours empli d'autant de peurs et doutes qu'à leur rencontre, si ce n'est plus.

 _-C'est juste évident, Laurel ! Tu l'aimes, tu l'as toujours aimé, il n'y a rien à y faire, c'est comme ça! Tu lui as pardonné ce qu'il a fait à Sarah, tu lui pardonnes ses mensonges, son sale caractère ! Je ne suis pas assez, je ne fais que le remplacer jusqu'à ce que tu le réalises enfin!_ Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, son expression lasse. _Et j'ai toujours une once de dignité, alors je pars avant. Voilà, c'est tout._

Laurel soupira.

 _-Ollie et moi.. Tu sais mieux que personne combien on a une relation compliquée. Et,_ ajouta-t-elle en le pointant du doigt en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, _je sais mieux que personne que tu t'es toujours senti inférieur à lui._ Tommy détourna le regard. _Oliver le fils parfait, l'enfant adoré, celui que tout le monde veut toujours, hein ? Tu n'en oublies pas la moitié ? Le type qui a trompé sa copine avec sa propre sœur, qui se droguait, qui a explosé un nombre incalculable de voitures, oh, et dont les parents ont payé très cher pour dissimuler un homicide involontaire qu'il a commis à dix-sept ans ?_

Malcolm haussa un sourcil à cette dernière information. Cela avait été un tel bazar à cacher à l'époque : le gamin avait manqué de très près la prison.

 _-Oliver est loin d'être un modèle de perfection, Tommy,_ énonça lentement Laurel en enfonçant son doigt dans son torse. _Et oui, j'étais furieuse, je le haïssais, mais tu sais quoi ? Ensuite j'ai vu ses cicatrices !_

 _-Ses quoi?_ s'exclama Tommy, en même temps que Malcolm se redressait.

 _-Ses cicatrices !_ répéta-t-elle, haussant soudainement le ton. _Tu ne les as pas vues, hein ? Tu n'as jamais pensé à lui demander ? Tommy, il en a partout sur le torse et le dos ! Il a été torturé !_ hurla-t-elle.

 _-Il a.. Non.._ , souffla celui-ci en secouant la tête. _Il ne peut pas.. Il m'aurait dit.._

 _-Et comment il était sensé le dire ? Sérieusement ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est le genre de choses dont il peut parler ?_

 _-Mais il était.. il a dit qu'il était.. seul.._

 _-Pour avoir la paix,_ expliqua tristement Laurel en abaissant la voix. _Les journalistes ne l'auraient jamais lâché sinon. Il a déjà tellement subi les paparazzis à son retour, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille._

Tommy s'était laissé tomber dans un fauteuil, son visage entre ses mains. À quelques mètres d'eux, Malcolm était inhabituellement pâle; il en avait entendu parler, bien sûr, mais il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de quelques cicatrices bien obligatoires après cinq ans dans la nature.

C'était sa faute.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à convaincre Robert qu'il se trompait ?

Il avait tué son meilleur ami et détruit la vie de sa famille.

 _-Sa famille ne sait pas.. Je crois qu'à part moi, et potentiellement son garde du corps, personne n'est au courant. Il n'en dira pas plus, mais ... Il est détruit, Tommy, il dort à peine, il ne mange quasiment pas, il ne parvient plus à communiquer.. Alors oui, je lui ai pardonné. Il a été suffisamment puni, tu ne crois pas?_ soupira-t-elle. _Il a besoin qu'on l'aide, pas qu'on l'enfonce._

Tommy secoua la tête, son esprit tournant sans aucun contrôle; il allait vomir. Son meilleur ami - ex-meilleur ami – avait été torturé, et il n'avait rien vu. Rien deviné. Mais pourquoi Oliver n'avait-il rien dit ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu peur que Tommy le juge ? Cette simple pensée était tellement blessante. Aussi blessante que de savoir qu'il était l'Archer vert.

Oliver était un tueur.

Tommy plissa les lèvres.

Cette ile avait totalement démoli le cerveau de son ancien ami.

 _-C'est sans doute vrai … Mais ça ne change pas que je sais ce que je vois .. Il ne me fait plus confiance, Laurel. Je ne peux pas l'aider s'il me juge et me tourne le dos._

La brune fronça les sourcils: pendant un instant, elle avait cru avoir réussi à traverser l'armure que son compagnon avait construite autour de lui, mais il semblerait que le brun était aussi têtu que son père.

 _-C'est pour ça que tu es ici ? Que tu as demandé un job à ton père ?_

L'expression de Tommy se durcit : il se releva brusquement, son regard dur alors qu'il la fixait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était placé instinctivement entre elle et le bureau où Malcolm avait plissé les yeux.

 _-Lui est toujours là! Et il ne me ment pas ! Il a fait un nombre incalculable de conneries, mais il ne m'a jamais menti !_ Un rire amer lui échappa. _Il m'a toujours dit honnêtement ce qu'il pensait de moi, même parfois trop !_

Malcolm fixa son fils : l'aveu était aussi inattendu que bienvenue. Dans la bouche de Tommy, c'était quasiment une déclaration de loyauté : une partie de son cœur qu'il pensait disparue se serra à cette pensée, sa reconnaissance se mêlant à un pan de tristesse devant la dispute qui ravageait le couple.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Tous deux devaient se réconcilier.

Tommy se laisserait dépérir sans Laurel.

La dit Laurel fixait son fils, furieuse.

 _-Tu me traites de menteuse ?_

 _-Tu aimes toujours Oliver, Laurel! Je ne suis pas aveugle! Tu dis que non, mais c'est faux! Et c'est malhonnête, il ne mérite pas ça ! Lui ne bougera pas, il me l'a dit, mais tu vas le faire souffrir en agissant ainsi !_

Tommy avait haussé la voix, ses yeux bleu gris d'ordinaire si chaleureux transformés en deux petites boules de glace.

Laurel savait lire derrière cette apparence, cependant : elle savait reconnaître la peur, les doutes et le manque de confiance. Elle reconnaissait les démons nés dans l'enfance de son compagnon. Et à l'expression de Malcolm, elle savait que ce dernier le comprenait également.

 _Je ne peux pas te dire qu'Oliver ne sera jamais qu'un simple ami, Tommy_ , répliqua-t-elle, son expression s'adoucissant alors qu'elle posait sa main sur son bras. Le jeune homme se tendit, mais ne la repoussa pas. _On a un passif beaucoup trop.. compliqué. Mais c'est toi que j'ai choisi, Tommy,_ ajouta-t-elle plus fortement. _Toi, parce que c'est toi que je veux! Oliver a tort, tu as changé, en bien, tu es quelqu'un de bien, de bon, bien que parfois très con._ Elle roula les yeux. _Si j'avais voulu Oliver, j'aurai pu le faire dès son retour, mais je l'ai rejeté, et je crois me souvenir que tu étais là !_

Tommy ouvrit la bouche pour protester : sa réplique mourut dans sa gorge, cependant, parce que Laurel choisit ce moment-là pour décider qu'elle en avait eu assez avec les arguments verbaux, et l'attrapa par le cou pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Malcolm haussa les sourcils, son regard faisant la navette entre la brune occupée à ravager la bouche de son fils et la manière dont les bras de ce dernier étaient tombés sur le coté.

Lentement, très lentement, la tension disparut du corps du jeune homme : finalement, il n'y tint plus, ses mains agrippant les épaules de Laurel alors qu'il lui répondait désespéramment.

 _-Laurel.._ La brune le dévisagea, son expression intense. _Oh je .. Pardon.. Je suis désolé.._

La main de la jeune femme atterrit de nouveau sur son bras.

 _-Tu as conduit bourré !_

 _-Je suis désolé,_ gémit Tommy en l'enveloppant de ses bras, son visage s'enfouissant dans son cou. _Laurel.._

 _-Tu refais ça, je te tue,_ grogna la brune, désireuse de marquer son point avant de sortir du mode 'petite-amie furieuse'.

 _-Promis .. Laurel.._

Malcolm choisit ce moment-là pour s'éclipser.

Son travail était terminé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Malcolm ne revit pas Tommy du reste de la journée : son fils avait disparu lors du déjeuner, le passant sans aucun doute à tenter de réparer les brisures que son départ avait provoqué dans son couple.

Malcolm ne l'enviait pas.

Le souvenir de ses propres disputes avec Rebecca lui était revenu à l'esprit pendant la bagarre dans son bureau, les regrets et amertumes se réveillant en même temps.

Tant de moments perdus.

Il haussa un sourcil en entendant un 'toc toc' timide à sa porte. Il était plus de dix-neuf heures, qui donc pouvait encore être là ? À part peut-être..

 _-Entrez_ , appela-t-il en levant le nez du dossier qu'il était en train de lire.

Le visage penaud et mal à l'aise de son fils apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte.

 _-Je .. je ne te dérange pas ?_

 _-Absolument pas,_ répliqua Malcolm en se redressant, ses yeux suivant les pas gênés de Tommy. J _e ne vais pas te mordre, tu sais,_ commenta-t-il, avant d'ajouter en le voyant détourner le regard : _Est-ce que tout va bien ? Laurel.._

 _-Oui, oui oui,_ répondit précipitamment le jeune homme. _C'est .. Elle.. Elle est repartie travailler cet après-midi._ Malcolm fit un signe de la main, l'encourageant à parler. _Elle .. Elle est toujours furieuse, mais.. je crois que c'est bon_ , marmonna le brun.

 _-Bien,_ sourit Malcolm. _C'est une bonne nouvelle._

 _-J'imagine,_ murmura Tommy en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. _Je .. Je lui ai demandé un peu de temps.._

Malcolm fronça les sourcils.

 _-Pourquoi ?_

Tommy se mordilla la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas réellement être en train de parler de son couple avec son père, c'était le monde à l'envers.

 _-J'ai.._ Un soupir lui échappa. _Ça fait beaucoup ? Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ce qu'elle a.. dit.. sur Oliver.. Papa, il a été torturé!_ s'exclama-t-il, bouleversé.

Malcolm baissa la tête.

 _-Je sais,_ murmura-t-il, le léger trémolo dans sa voix indiquant son chagrin.

 _-Je .. Je n'ai rien vu ! Je n'ai ._. Tommy secoua la tête. _J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour.. avaler tout ça. Est-ce que .. -_ Il hésita, avant de se jeter dans le vide - _je peux.. rester un peu à la maison ? Au moins ce soir ?_

Son père haussa un sourcil.

 _\- Évidemment que tu peux. C'est toujours chez toi, même si je sais que tu ne le vois pas ainsi. Tu es libre de rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, mais, Tommy, il ne faut pas que tu la fuis._

 _-Merci,_ marmonna le jeune homme en fixant le sol.

Le silence retomba, lourd et gêné. La relation entre le père et le fils s'était grandement améliorée depuis le séjour forcé de Malcolm à l'hôpital, mais ce genre de moments – quand ils parlaient sentiments – demeurait toujours aussi compliqué. Tommy ne savait jamais jusqu'où il pouvait aller, et Malcolm craignait constamment de commettre une erreur qui déclencherait l'ire de son fils.

Le dit-fils déglutit, avant de finalement se lancer.

 _-Je.. je voulais te dire .. merci._

Le PDG haussa un sourcil.

 _-Pourquoi_?

A force de frotter le parquet, le pied de Tommy allait finir par creuser un trou.

 _-Sans toi.. Si tu ne l'avais pas appelée.. Je l'aurai perdue,_ répondit-il tristement. _Tu as.. Je te dois mon couple_ , admit-il très bas.

Malcolm demeura silencieux quelques instants. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était basse, ses yeux perdus dans le vide.

 _-On ne rencontre qu'une personne comme ça sur son chemin dans sa vie, Tommy. Ne la laisse pas passer à cause des doutes que j'ai créés en toi_ , murmura-t-il, ses regrets et sa tristesse évidents.

La gorge du jeune homme se serra. La rancœur et la colère étaient toujours là, bien présentes, mais il avait réalisé ces dernières semaines qu'il ne voulait plus les laisser le dominer. Peu importait comment, mais il trouverait le moyen pour combler le fossé qui existait entre eux.

Tommy hésita, une envie naissant dans le creux de son ventre, un besoin instinctif mais dont il craignait comment son père le recevrait. Avec lenteur, il se rapprocha de Malcolm, ses mains se pliant et dépliant alors qu'il traversait la distance entre eux. Le plus âgé le regarda faire, cherchant à deviner son geste : il se tendit lorsque Tommy se pencha vers lui, avant de fermer les yeux en sentant deux bras hésitant se refermer autour de ses épaules.

Presque instinctivement, Malcolm se releva, facilitant et rendant l'étreinte avec autant de force qu'il pouvait le faire sans craindre de briser son fils.

 _-Merci,_ murmura ce dernier.

 _-Ce n'est pas.._

 _-Si,_ le coupa Tommy _. Merci, papa._

Le mot avait une saveur particulière dans sa bouche alors qu'il le prononçait, des dizaines de messages et signaux silencieux convoyés à travers ces deux petites syllabes en apparence ordinaires. Malcolm déglutit, les décryptant sans trop de difficulté : il ferma les yeux, accentuant l'étreinte et s'imprégnant de l'odeur de son fils.

Tommy craignait constamment de ne jamais être assez, mais pour Malcolm, il était le centre du monde.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
